custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Portal VI: The Dawn of War
The Dawn of War is the sixth chapter of the overarching storyline of Dark Portal, which takes place in the Jinok Alternate Universe. It was originally written in 2009 and has since been translated to English. Reunion A small tidal wave approached the Wardens and they quickly withdrew a little. The crew and the returnees came ashore. Once there, they were surrounded by the Wardens, but when Gredark and Azusa approached, the two recognized their Toa brothers immediately. "You are back!" Azusa cried joyfully. "But where are Viro and Dephiza? And who are these others?" she asked. "Easy." said Vastara. "We'll tell you everything. The people here are our friends. Dephiza is a part of this Shadow Dragon, and Viro is dead. But right now far more lives depend on us: We have to save the other spaceship that's in the water!" "Get the ships ready!" cried Brolak, Commander of the Wardens. "Yes, sir!" they exclaimed with one voice and ran to the harbor of Virkon Nui. Axoma, one of the elite Wardens, now ran to a small boat, which allowed him to take ten more people with him. He started the engine. Brolak had told them that the ship was lying in the ruins of Mata Nui. He drove there as fast as possible. The waves were not that strong today, so he made fast progress. Finally he arrived. He jumped into the water and dived, his hoses enabling him to breathe under water. After only one meter he could see the huge spaceship, which now sank deeper and deeper into the ocean. He now activated his underwater jetpacks to go faster. He then had caught up with the ship in only five minutes. With his laser gun he burned a large hole in the side so he could pass through. Warriors swam everywhere. Warriors in red armor. Most were dead, others were still alive. Axoma grabbed two of the living and took them to his boat. This went on and on until he had ten warriors on his boat. Now he dove down one last time. He was now on the former bridge, and there he spotted the commander. He recognized him as he had completely different armor than the other crew members. He grabbed him and was about to take him to the ship when he suddenly felt a cold hand on his shoulder ... New Groups ...and when he turned around, he saw Brolak. So nothing bad. Brolak reached out with his hand and Axoma laid the commander on it. Now his leader jumped up, activated the jetpacks and dove towards the land. Axoma was now on his way to his boat. When he got there, he switched on the engine and drove back to Virkon Nui. Two weeks later. Everyone had recovered. Matoro, Jadek, Bima, Milko and Skorpi were added to the Toa Dakis, and Gesikk was even made into a Toa, through a special ceremony. The arrivals and newcomers had gathered in the headquarters of the Toa. Some Matoran were also there. Gredark stood in the middle of the assembly. "Hello my dear Toa, Matoran and 'Glatorian'. I have gathered you here to discuss something important. There is this Kanohi Auris, and we need it now. But there are three golden items needed to enter the Kanohi chamber. One lies in Lake Auris, the other in the unknown forest and the last one just below the island. We will now form several new groups: the Toa Valri, who search the forest, the Toa Mahri, who search under the island, and the Matoran Office 951, which will be looking at and within Lake Auris. The groups are as follows: The Toa Valri consist of Jadek, Milko, Gesikk, Vastara and Matoro, the Toa Mahri have Azusa, Bima, Garrzo, Skorpi and me, and in Office 951 are Kazi, Vultraz, Talari, Nagaari, Defilak, Neeku, Darmak and Lillidh. "What about my post?" Talari asked. "You would have to hand it over. As I will unite the guards, the Order of Tesara and Vulcanus, into the so-called Order Mirtris. Xaxirus, you become their leader." Gredark replied. Xaxirus could not believe what he was hearing. He became the leader? But suddenly he was torn from his thoughts. The Shadow Dragon suddenly began to glow, and the glow became stronger. Everyone held their arms protectively before their eyes. When they looked again at the dragon, there was a Toa and in the air flew a dragon without claws or legs. "Devon?" Xaxirus asked carefully. "Yes?" asked the new Toa. "It's really you! If you want, I can make you both a member of my group!" Xaxirus shouted. "You can, the teams are full anyway." Gredark said. Now everything was settled, the teams were supposed start their search tomorrow. It was already quite late and the moon was shining. Vastara and Gesikk now crossed the wooden path to their shared house. Gesikk opened the door and they both lay down on the bed. Gesikk looked Vastara in the eyes and said: "You know, now that this eternal journey is over, I want to tell you something." "What?" Vastara asked quietly. "I ..." Gesikks Kanohi blushed. "I ... I ..." he stammered on. Now Vastara's Kanohi also reddened. "I love you." said Gesikk. "I love you too." Vastara said tenderly, kissing him so that his Kanohi reddened even more. "Ever since I found you," said Gesikk, returning her kiss. A loud banging noise could be heard at the door. Gesikk stamped furiously at the door as Vastara got up quickly and sat down at her desk. Gesikk opened the door. Gredark stood outside. "What is it!?" Gesikk exclaimed angrily. "Uh, I just wanted to say that you should leave immediately before others get wind of it. The others are waiting at the marketplace." he replied and left. Gesikk slammed the door and was still stamping furiously at Vastara. "That was completely inappropriate now!" he shouted. Vastara got up, gave him another kiss, and took her weapons. "We should not be late, Gesikk." she said and left. Gesikk also took his weapons and followed her. Epilog The Toa Mahri put on their new armor. Brolak had crafted a Toa Terrain Crawler for them. In addition, they had three of the Mirtris in their company, namely Axoma, Baratis and Vastus. Now they sat down on their seats. The crawler began to move and they plunged into the ocean. The Toa Valri got ready as well. They climbed into a kind of tank. The titan Brolak had given them five of the group Mirtris, all colorfully selected between Wardens, Tesara or Vulcanus warriors. Now the van started moving and they started driving. It bumped, but the transporter's secure straps held the Toa and Mirtris firmly. The Office 951, along with 17 others from Mirtris, boarded the boat, traveling around the island to Lake Auris. Tulik had been given to them as well. Now the ship started at a steady speed. At the darkest place on Virkon Nui, the darkest of all, the Dark Portal appeared. But it transformed and slowly took shape, namely the shape of the Makuta of the island, Makuta Malurak! Nobody had seen him for thousands of years. But now he was here! With all his power he created the strongest Rahkshi that ever existed. He glared in the direction of the Jutin forest, where the Toa Valri were... It's been four thousand years since Nuva was burned. Now he returned, reborn as Titan, to force the island to its doom with his dead army, the "Forgotten Warriors"... Characters The Travelers *Gesikk *Toa Garrzo *Toa Vastara *Toa Skorpi *Toa Bima *Toa Tanma *Toa Jadek *Toa Matoro *Nagaari *Shadow Dragon *Toa Milko Inhabitants of Virkon Nui *Toa Gredark *Toa Azusa *Kazi *Vultraz *Talari *Defilak *Neeku *Darmak *Lillidh *Tulik The Wardens *Brolak (Commander) *Axoma (Elite) Others *Xaxirus *Baratis *Vastus *Makuta Malurak *Nuva *Forgotten Warriors (Mentioned)